


Assistant-Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Clint is bored, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you like one, Dr Banner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistant-Hulkeye

Clint has been bored since SHIELD fell, so he comes to the lab often to distract Bruce. But Bruce needs to get some work done. Clint comes to his lab like he has done for the past 2 weeks.

Bruce said, "Clint, You can't distract me today. I have an important experiment to conduct?"

Clint said, "OK." He had a puppy dog expression on his face.

Bruce said, "You can be my assistant."

Clint said, "What about my payment?"

Bruce said, "Payment?"

Clint said, "You can pay in kisses and sex."

Bruce just smiled and shook his head.

He however agreed.


End file.
